


Summertime Love

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: Dean and Cas share some stories about summer. And they're so fricken in love.I wrote this short summer themed fic a while ago and it seems that it's kind of perfect time to share it.





	Summertime Love

“I still remember the first time I experienced summer on Earth,” Cas begins, his voice hushed and soft, his fingers dancing through Dean’s newly cut hair, “For so long I haven't been able to wonder on the ground, but then I was. It’s a distant time but, nevertheless I remember that summer was an intense experience.”

“Oh?” Dean’s eyebrow quirked up and he kept gazing into his love’s eyes. He loved to watch the movement of Castiel’s lips, and he could listen to Cas go on about nothing for hours. Cas always spoke like he every word mattered and every sound was profound.

“The sun is… mesmerising,” Cas smiles a little and looks back up to meet Dean’s gaze. Dean is lying on his side, his head slightly tilted from Cas’s hand being stuck in his hair. A beautiful smile is on his much-too-often-frowning face. 

“Ya know, this one time after a crazy werewolf hunt, Sammy and I spotted this lake and we wouldn't stop pestering our old man until he finally let us play around. We only got to be enjoy it for a few minutes but it had this golden sand and the water was actually clean, and it was one og the only times we got any peace growing up. It reminds me of sumer”

“Did you swim,” Cas’s eyes squinted slightly as he asks.

“We got to dip our toes a bit,” Dean shrugs. It doesn't sound like much, but it was as close to a vacation they ever had.

“Humans are fascinating,” Cas thinks aloud.

“Why? Because we like lying in water,” Dean scoffs, feigning annoyance.

“I mean that you find so much enjoyment from something as simple as a body of water,” Cas's eyes settle over Dean’s shoulder, completely encapsulated in his intrigue. This gave Dean the perfect opportunity.

Dean’s arm covertly makes its way across the small distance between their torsos and gently contacts Cas’s bare stomach. Knowing how sensitive the area is, he moves his hand up onto the side of his waist. Cas looks back into Dean's eyes and smiles, oblivious to the plan currently running through Dean’s head. Before Cas can comprehend it, Dean moves his fingers sporadically, tickling Cas into oblivion. 

The angel uses all of his energy to speak in between his uncontrollable and chaotic laughter, “Dean - please - agh.” Cas’s limbs flail about in conjunction with his chuckles as he tries to push Dean away but it's as if his arms are noodles. Dean feels the tension running through Cas’s abs, the muscle contracting, and he is momentarily surprised when Cas squeaks in the middle of his laughter. He makes a mistake and stops tickling for a moment only to be flipped over and caught in a straddle position underneath him. Cas’s legs hold Dean’s in place and his hands grip Dean’s wrists and push them down into the mattress, on either side of Dean’s head. 

“What are you gonna do angel?” Dean winked, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Cas’s eyebrow lifts, his eyes share a dominating intensity that reminds Dean of the same look he was given when Cas beat the utter shit out of him. Only this time, Cas smirks and plunges down, connecting their lips. 

Dean closes his eyes and basked in the feeling of Cas’s mouth.


End file.
